Clinkin
Background (Real name: Alexi Stone.) Dangerous criminal and mercenary to the mindflayer Styx. Level 24 Master of Chains 10/Fighter 14 Statistics Age: Appears to be around 25, real age unknown Birthdate: Can't remember, doesn't care Astrological Sign: Scorpio Height: 6'0" Weight: 180 lbs Gender: Male Race: Human Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Alignment: Lawful Evil Deity: None; relying on the gods is for the weak Instruments: Chains, drums, chains Primary Weapon(s): Chains Other Weapons: More chains Role in Party: Styx's number one henchman Outlook: :"I ain't getting paid to talk. Now come here and take your medicine, kid." Family: *Parents both deceased *Group of Kytons raised him in the abyss Backstory Alexi was born in a regular human town of large size, to two loving wizard parents. The town rejoiced, as the two wizards were famous because of their aid in the town's problems. Soon after the birth, however, they went back to work, and as young Alexi slept, they set out to finish an old project. I was to be a gateway that would stay open between their town and another town on the other side of the Caderac mountains to the north, and allow for much easier trade between the two. Even the most promising mages can make a simple mistake. Somewhere in the spell something went wrong, and the portal opened instead to the dark plane of the abyss, right in the middle of a kyton encampment. The chain devils attacked the foolish mages who fought to protect their sleeping babe, whose efforts were for naught The Kyton Chieftain ripped them to shreds. The Chain Devils made a move to leave, but the chieftain heard the crying of a child come from the room. With a smile he stole the babe away and destroyed the portal. In that hell, Alexi, given the demeaning title of "Clinkin" by his abductors, was raised and put to work by his captors. Mostly a plaything, they raised him as a slave and eventually a sparring partner (more accurately, a punching bag) he was trained in the use of the chain, and the devils always taunted him with the promise of freedom if he could best them in combat. The boy grew to a man, and finally he defeated one of the devils. The chieftain stepped forth, and their fight lasted for hours, ending with Clinkin sawing through the neck of his captor with one of his own razor chains. The devils were terrified of what they had created, this bloodied thing that killed their leader, and made good on their promise of freedom, sending him back to the material plane. Scarred, amoral, and alone, he wandered killing and looting just to survive. Eventually reaching a massive city, he was able to carve out a living in the poor districts by joining the mongrels and cut-throats that dwelled there. Years went by, he became a better and better fighter, his skill with the chain almost as innate as any Kyton. He saw it as revenge, setting out to be better with their weapon than they ever could imagine. Eventually, he was approached by a man for work. That man would later turn out to be Styx, the Illithid leader and creator of an up-and-coming guild of evildoers. Clinkin stayed on hire for years, eventually becoming permanent number two to the mindflayer and leader of their mercenary bands. Role in Party Clinkin is fiercely loyal to Styx, and if given the word will be sent to aid Malis in his hunt for Drea. Unlike the monk, Clinkin doesn't have any problems with tearing the drow limb from limb at his master's command. Psychology Clinkin has no room for feelings, just business as usual. Not as cocky or arrogant as Malis, Clinkin is a straight-to-the-point no-nonsense hard-ass with the scars to prove it. More vengeful than anything, if wronged he will harbor a grudge forever, plotting his eventual revenge on that person for years if need be. His obsession with chains can not be healthy, and he is never seen without them. Alignment Lawful evil. Clinkin adheres to his boss's commands to a tee, and likes to have a strategy when running into combat or doing a job. Order is important, even to someone as empty as Clinkin. Relationships *Styx: He's the boss. I kill people, trap monsters, steal stuff, and he pays me good. That's life. *Drea: Don't talk to Drow much. But this one was almost as annoying as that idiot Malis. *'Malis': I know the bastards got talent but I think it would be an improvement if someone would sew his damn mouth shut. And if I find one more "M" burned into any of my things, his organs are gonna be decorating my chains. Category:NPCs